Moony, Padfoot y su Cachorro
by Lele Babichev
Summary: Au ubicado después del tercer año de Harry, en donde la reacción de Lupin al transformarse es muy diferente y las cosas comienzan a cambiar, vamos a divertirnos, por que los de Merodeadores harán lo que sea para proteger a su cachorro y Harry aceptara su lado Sly, para defender a su familia.


**Moony, Padfoot y su Cachorro.**

 **Resumen:** La vida de Harry está hecha para ser rara y completamente enredada, pero a decir verdad su tercer año no podía haber terminado mejor, tener una familia, una manada era demasiado divertido, era su sueño hecho realidad.

 **Aclaraciones:** Esta historia se encuentra ubicada al término del tercer año de Harry, las cosas tienen un cambio.  
1.- Logran atrapar a Pettigrew con ayuda de Moony (como nos referiremos a la versión lobuna de Remus)  
2.- Sirius es libre y toma su lugar como jefe de la familia Black.  
3.- Se ganan a Cornelius y logran alejarlo de las manipulaciones de Lucius.  
4.- Harry saca más seguido su lado Slytherin, al igual que Sirius, quizás él no sea un Slytherin, pero, fue educado por Slytherins.

 **Capítulo 1: Cuando las cosas se ponen de cabeza.**

Harry es estos momentos no sabía que pensar, simplemente todo se puso de cabeza después de esa demostración de cariño ¿Se le podía llamar así? No tenía ni idea, pero él así la sentía.  
Retrocedamos un poco para que puedan entender.

Las cosas fueron de mal en peor para todos los que puedan estar presentes fuera del sauce boxeador, el profesor Lupin olvido beberse la pasión que debía consumir para la luna llena y lo único que existía ahora en la cara de los tres humanos y el animago era el terror, un hombre lobo sin control lo único que podía significar era la muerte de cualquiera de ellos, o eso era lo que pensaban.

\- "Ese olor, yo conozco ese olor ¡Cachorro! ¡Mi cachorro está aquí!" – Ignorando completamente a los humanos comenzó a olfatear, buscando el olor de su cachorro ¿Cómo olvidar ese olor? Tenía un toque muy leve a chocolate, ese dulce que tanto amaba el otro y además ¿cómo olvidar a su cachorro? Moony recuerda claramente las lunas llenas que vivió con él, cuando era solamente un pequeño bulto de mejillas rosadas y balbuceos sin sentido, se detuvo cuando lo sintió con más fuerza, detrás del humano grasiento, ahí estada ese leve olor a chocolate, tan suave como siempre, ahí están esos grandes ojos verdes que cuando era pequeño lo miraban con curiosidad, al igual que ahora, pero tenían un toque de temor –"No, cachorro no debe temer de Moony, ¡Moony nunca lastimar a cachorro!"-

-¿Cómo? – Pregunto Harry, quien ahora miraba al hombre frente a él con sorpresa en cada una de sus facciones, pregunta que hizo que el lobo aullara a la luna en señal de alegría y emoción, ¡su cachorro le entendía! Estaba eufórico, las lunas nunca habían sido tan buenas.

\- Potter detrás mío, no te acerques a esa bestia – Hablo Snape, siendo respondido por un gruñido del mismo hombre lobo, hombre que ahora lo veía como una amenaza.

\- "¿¡Cómo se atreve ese gitano grasiento!? ¡Moony debe estar con cachorro! ¡No puede alejar a cachorro de Moony! ¡Lo matare! – Y eso iba a hacer, ningún humano tenía derecho a alejarlo de su cachorro, mataría a cualquiera que piense en intentarlo, todos miraron con horror, como el hombre lobo se preparaba para atacar, Padfoot, intentaba distraerlo, llamar su atención con ladridos, mordiscos, arañazos y empujones, pero nada serbia, el hombre lobo tenía una voluntad de acero, sobre todo, cuando era para proteger a su cachorro, se iba a lanzar al ataque pero un solo grito de su cachorro lo detuvo.

-¡NO! ¡No puedes matar al Profesor Snape! ¡Debemos ir tras Pettigrew y entregarlo para liberar a Sirius! – Moony miro fijamente a su cachorro, las cosas se unieron en su cabeza, Pettigrew era Wormtail, el traidor, Sirius era Padfoot el no traidor, para que Padfoot volviera a la manada tenía que atrapar a Wormtail y si eso hacia feliz a cachorro, Moony lo cumpliría, y para sorpresa de todos Moony olfateo y cuando él ahora fue detectado no perdió el tiempo en ir tras el traidor - ¡No lo mates! ¡Lo necesitamos vivo! – Un solo aullido fue todo lo que Harry necesito.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Ese fue Ron, preguntando lo que todos se estaban preguntando.

Media hora después, se podía ver a tres adolescentes y dos adultos (el segundo a regañadientes estaba ahí) planeando su siguiente movida, siendo Ron el más participativo ya que Harry le hizo ver todo como un juego de ajedrez y en este momento ellos necesitaban un estratega, el ruido de las hojas y las ramas hicieron que todos se sobresaltaran y Harry siendo el Gryffindor que es fue el primero en pararse, mirando al hombre lobo que se les acercaba.

-"¡Aquí tienes cachorro! ¡La rata!"- Mostrándose igual a un perro emocionado por su dueño Moony dejo caer a la rata inconsciente al suelo, lo que le validaba como rata era la falta de un dedo, Harry sonrió.

\- Tenemos a Pettigrew – Dijo este, tomando a la rata y entregándosela a Snape, quien con un movimiento de su varita, revertió la forma animaga de Pettigrew y lo amarro impidiendo su auto liberación.

-Bien, Potter, Granger y Weasley regresaran al castillo, Black, vuelve a ser perro, así no llamaras la atención de los dementores, Lupin… Potter dile que no ataque a nadie y que se mantenga aquí.- Por primera vez en su existencia en Hogwarts el trio de oro le hizo caso a el profesor Snape, aunque eso no quería decir que Moony aceptara sus órdenes.

-"¡No! ¡Moony se va con cachorro! ¡Moony no dejara solo a cachorro! ¡Que te muerdan, pero de cachorro Moony no se aleja!"- Gruño este, acercándose a Harry y parándose a su lado, la mirada de muerte que le arrojaba a Snape indicaba claramente que no aceptaba sus órdenes.

\- Impidiere que ataque a alguien – Fue lo único que dijo Harry, con una sonrisa nerviosa y esperanza en sus ojos, esperanza de librarse de los Dursley, algo, muy en el fondo le decía que el profesor Lupin y Sirius no lo enviarían con los Dursley.

Y ahora nos encontramos en donde comenzamos, en la oficina del director, Pettigrew fue interrogado bajo el suero de la verdad y ahora se esperaba la llegada de los aurores junto al Ministro, decir que la imagen que los recibió no los dejo en shock, era mentir.  
Fueron recibidos, por Harry Potter y un hombre lobo, hombre lobo que los ignoro por completo y se concentró en su trabajo arreglar (lamer) el cabello de su cachorro, mientras que Harry se retorcía e intentaba escapar de sus garras, como cachorro que intentaba huir de su madre a la hora del baño.

\- Albus ¿Qué? – Pregunto el ministro, mientras se sacaba su bombín y lo retorcía nerviosamente entre sus manos.

-Te aseguro Cornelius que no sé lo que está pasando, te llame por otro tema, Severus, si fueras tan amable -

No se necesitó decir más, pronto los adultos se colocaron en una charla, en donde se entregaban las pruebas, en donde Sirius demostró que a pesar de ser un Gryffindor sabia jugar como un Slytherin, Cornelius suspiro, las pruebas estaban frente a él, pero aun así quería ignorarlas.

\- Ministro- Su atención fue tomada por Harry, quien dejo salir un poco de su lado Slytherin a la luz – Me siento verdaderamente honrado de que usted este defendiendo la libertad de mi padrino, se nota que usted no es igual a los anteriores líderes del ministerio que no lucharon por la libertad de los inocentes, como mi padrino, me alegra saber que nuestro ministerio es guiado por un hombre justo – Estas simples y dulces palabras hicieron más mella en el Ministro que todas las pruebas entregadas ¿Qué mejor que dejar en ridículo al anterior ministerio? ¿Qué mejor que recibir las palabras del niño que vivió? Palabras que demostraban lealtad a su nombre, Cornelius sonrió con dulzura.

-Claro mi niño, demostrare que la confianza que has colocado en nuestra jurisdicción no fue en vano, llevaremos a Pettigrew al ministerio y entregaremos un juicio a este, al mismo tiempo lo aremos con su padrino y descubriremos la verdad, también castigaremos a aquellos que no supieron cumplir con la Ley, no te preocupes mi niño, cumpliremos con la ley. Aurores, arresten a Pettigrew no lo dejen escapar, colóquenle las esposas inhibidoras, señor Black, síganos por favor, cumpliremos justicia esta tarde.-

Y en un estallido de llamas verdes, los nombrados se fueron, los que quedaron en la habitación (Dumbledores, Snape y Granger) miraron a Harry con clara sorpresa, este simplemente se inclinó de hombros y se acurruco aún más en Moony, Ron, simplemente reía a carcajadas. 


End file.
